Fate's Destiny
by Bluez-Spirit
Summary: People say I’m gifted. They say I’m her....that I’m the Lady Kikyo. Yeah, sure....I have her abilities, and maybe some of her looks. But that’s where the resemblances end. But enough about that, this is my life, I’m Kagome Higurashi. Also known
1. Default Chapter

:::::Author::::: lol hey people! I've got another story for you all! Lol This one might be a bit confusing......lol but I'm going to try and clear it up for you K? So......lol just ask questions or whatnots in your reviews and I'll try and answer them! Lol anyways, I'll try and update more often then not, but I dunno.......lol I'm a born slacker!  
  
Summary::::: People say I'm gifted. They say I'm her....that I'm the Lady Kikyo. Yeah, sure....I have her abilities, and maybe some of her looks. But that's where the resemblances end. She actually had control of her powers, while I don't. But enough about that, this is my life, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Also known as Fate's Destiny. My life is the most hectic thing you will ever encounter! Through hardships and rescues and meeting up with my dog eared friend once again, life can be tough. I don't like what I do, but I can't help it, I was born with the mark, even though I got almost everyone to believe that I've lost it all, my powers I mean, there's still one person who won't buy it! I've got a letter from him asking me to rescue something of his but who knows.....It could all be a trap. So the real question is; should I help the guy that wrote the letter? Or should I just turn my back? But all in all, I know one thing that's true, this is my life. My life as Fate's Destiny.  
  
Summary isnt that good, but story is better. If you've read my work you'll know what I'm talking about! lol so read and review! New story to torture you with! yea! lol Inu/Kag San/Mir NO Kikyo Bashing!  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
You don't know me, but I know you. I know what your going through. I know what you have been going through. I know that you lied. For you see, I seen you in action. I've seen how things turn out when you get too mad. I know about your family...I've seen you in more ways then one. I've seen your abilities. I've seen how your getting stronger. Don't be alarmed, I just need your help. Help me find and rescue my—  
  
I sighed as I stopped reading the letter.  
  
Why cant people just leave me alone? I've already declared that I've lost all my powers. What more do they want? What more do they want from me? What more can I give?  
  
Sighing once more, I already knew my answer to those questions: They wanted Fate's Destiny back.  
  
Who's that you ask? Well that's me. Kagome Higurashi. Yep, you heard me, little ol' me. I'm Fate's Destiny. Though I want to be normal, though I've lied and told everyone I'm back to my old self again, I'm not all that normal. In fact, I'm anything but normal.  
  
A few years ago I thought I was blessed, blessed with the knowledge and abilities of Miko's before my time. Blessed with being the soul heritance of the great Miko Kikyo.  
  
Though I have her looks, I do not have her control. The great Kikyo was and always will be, the greatest Miko of all time. She was the one who defeated Naraku, or at least put him to rest for years. She was the one who always had control of her abilities; she never let something make her lose control.  
  
I'm not like her. I just look like her, but that where the resemblance ends. I was told time and time again that I was supposed to carry out what the lady Kikyo had not been able to. I was told that I had the markings of her reincarnation. And they were all right. They were right.  
  
Around my 16th birthday, everyone started noticing my changes. My miko abilities were getting stronger, and the mark on my lower back was getting more define. This mark is the thing everyone believes why I am Fate's Destiny.  
  
Well anyway on with my story. As I said, I thought I was blessed. But yeah, I was blessed alright. Blessed with a curse. You see, its hard living a life where your have to keep everyone from finding out that you still have your powers. Its hard living a life where only your best friend know the truth.....  
  
Normal POV  
  
"KAGOME! You better get your ass down here! Were gonna be late for school!!" Sango, Kagome's best friend, called up the stairs.  
  
"GEEZE WOMEN! GIVE ME SOME TIME! I'M COMING! HOLD UP!" Kagome yelled back down to her while she put away the letter and took off down the stairs.  
  
"'Bout time. Come on, let's go. Kaede's going to be pissed if we were late again." With that said, Sango started her car while Kagome got into her seat.  
  
On the way to school, Kagome started talking about the letter.  
  
"I.....I don't know Sango.....This one actually sounded as if they knew the truth....."  
  
"Kagome....." Sango sighed "Did you even finish the letter? Look Kagome, I don't want you to die or anything. Everything that's happened in the past has been just plain weird....I know that your 'Fate's Destiny' or what ever, but come on Kag! Even if you are the reincarnate of the Lady Kikyo, your still a 17 your old girl!"  
  
(lol She found out she was 'Fate's Destiny' at age 16, but stuff happened and she declared she didn't have the powers the same year. But her birthday passed and now she's 17.....lol soon to be 18......lol and in high school she's in her second year.)  
  
"I know! That's one of the reasons why I lied and said I didn't have the power anymore!"  
  
"Kagome! Damnit! You know I'm with you on all your missions, but I.....What if this is a trap? What if this guy lied and just wants you to come out in the open so he can sick the cops on you?!?!"  
  
"That's a chance I'll have to take......Sango.....I don't want to do this either, but.......but what if this guy really needs my help?" Kagome said in a quite voice while watching the scenery go by.  
  
"You know what happened last time! You know what happened Kagome! What about Sota!?!?! Huh?!!? What about him? Weren't his last wishes was for you to try and keep a low profile!?!? Kagome! Come on! You worked so hard for people to try and forget about your abilities! And now you want to go and put what Souta did for you!?!"  
  
"I...." The rest of her sentence was cut off when they had arrived at school. "We'll talk about this later ok?" Kagome said while sighing and getting out.  
  
"You better believe it! I'm not about to let you go with a half baked idea!"  
  
"I know Sango.....I know...." Kagome said with another sigh while trying to ignore all the people who immediately started whispering. Even though she tried to not notice Kagome still caught a few words as they were passing.  
  
"It's her......Fate's Destiny......rumor has it she lost her powers. Its sooo obvious she hasn't! She just wants to keep it all to her self!" A female voice said.  
  
"I know.....but.....maybe she really did lose it? Hey! We don't know that it's not possible!"  
  
"Feh, what's a 'Fate's Destiny'?" A new voice broke through the crowd of voices.  
  
"Inu......Inuyasha!" The voice gasped "Your....your back!"  
  
"Feh, of course I'm back. I said I come back didn't I? Don't tell me you doubted me." The one known as Inuyasha gave a smug smirk.  
  
::::::Author:::::: Lol done! Lol well.....first chapter done! Its confusing....lol alright, incase u didn't under stand I'll give you some fact thingys to the story. Lol here goes!  
  
Kagome was 16 when it was reviewed that she was 'Fate's Destany' She is now 17. On her 16th year, things happened (you'll find out more as you read) and she decided that being Fate's Destiny wasn't a good thing so she 'quit' Yes, Kagome's brother, Souta, did give up his life for Kagome to have a 'normal' life. Inuyasha left about 2 years ago. He moved......lol now he's back. He doesn't know anything about Kagome being 'Fate's Destiny'. But he does know Kagome. Sango is the only one who knows she still has her abilities. There will be no Kikyo bashing in this Fic! Lol I'll try and bring her back some time.....but I dunno how....lol if you've got any ideas speak up! Yes, this will be a Kagome/Inuyasha fic. This is probably gonna end in a sad ending.  
  
Erm....I think that it.....I dunno, if anything else is not adding up to you either PM me or review it and I'll try and clear it up! 


	2. A Painful experance

::::::Author::::: Hey!!! Lol another chapter another adventure!!! Lol read and review!!!!  
  
Last time  
  
"It's her......Fate's Destiny......rumor has it she lost her powers. Its sooo obvious she hasn't! She just wants to keep it all to her self!" A female voice said.  
  
"I know.....but.....maybe she really did lose it? Hey! We don't know that it's not possible!"  
  
"Feh, what's a 'Fate's Destiny'?" A new voice broke through the crowd of voices.  
  
"Inu......Inuyasha!" The voice gasped "Your....your back!"  
  
"Feh, of course I'm back. I said I come back didn't I? Don't tell me you doubted me." The one known as Inuyasha gave a smug smirk.  
  
This Time  
  
"I....I would never! I...I just thought...I just thought that with all you had over the sea's that you would want to stay there!" The girl stated  
  
"Feh! Nothing can beat Tokyo. Enough about that, I'm out of here. I've got to find Miroku...." With that said he left the two fawning girls by them selves in order to find the best friend he ever had.  
  
Lunch....  
  
(So sue me!! I skipped a lot of the parts!!! Lol)  
  
"Hey Kag! Kagome! Kagome!" A young girl that looked no older then 16 yelled as she was running through the doors of the cafeteria looking for her friend.  
  
"What?!?!" Was Kagome's startled reply as she spilled her chocolate milk onto the table.  
  
"I found you! You'll never guess whose back!! You'll never guess it!"  
  
"Alright! Calm down Rin! Calm down! Geeze! You made me spill my drink in order to tell me this!??! Your insa-" Her sentence was cut off however, due to the fact that a sharp prick suddenly ran through her lower back....  
  
"S...Sango?" Kagome whispered while breathing in and out really hard, almost as if there was something preventing her from getting the full amount of air she could.  
  
"What's.... what's....wrong?" Sango answered while moving to stand up besides her friend and laying a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"S...something's...something's.....something's wrong....."  
  
"Hey Kag? You ok? Should I go get some water....?" The cheerful girl asked uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah....yeah.....maybe you should. Kag isn't looking so good....."  
  
Once the young girl had left, Sango slowly moved Kagome to sit while now Kagome had her hand around her own neck. As if trying to loosen a rope.....  
  
"It...Its not happening now is it?" Sango leaned in to whisper into Kagome's ear, after watching her wheeze in and out for a few moments.  
  
Nodding her head slowly while still looking towards the ground, Kagome slowly closed her eyes, and suddenly a dim, yet bright, light appeared in her hand.  
  
"No! Kagome! Don't!" She called urgently yet quietly.  
  
"I...I cant.....I...I'm s...sorry...." With that said, Kagome use her hand, the one that was shining, and moved it to her lower back, as well as still keeping her other hand on her neck. In a blink of an eye, the light in her hand suddenly disappeared along with it, her breathing problems.  
  
"Damn it! Kagome!"  
  
"Shhh! Let me concentrate! I've got to get it back under control!" Kagome stated while closing her eyes once again and concentrated on her powers.  
  
"Hey Kags! Here's your water!" Rin called from a short distance away.  
  
"Hurry! Rin's coming over! Hurry!"  
  
"I'm trying! Damn it! It really HAS gotten stronger!"  
  
"What's wrong guys? Your just sitting there doing nothing...." The young girl stated while still making her way over to the table while holding an ice cold cup in her hand.  
  
"Done...." Kagome said with a sigh while re-opening her eyes.  
  
"Finally! The last thing we need is for anyone else to know you 'little' secrete!!!"  
  
"Well I'm sorry! I had to! I couldn't breath!"  
  
"Yeah about that, what the hell happened?!?!"  
  
"I don't kno-" Kagome started but got cut off as Rin gently set down the cup of water.  
  
"So Kags, you feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, a lot better. Thanks for getting me the water, but enough about that, what were you saying?"  
  
"Kagome...." Sango none too gently grunted out.  
  
"We'll talk about it later...." Kagome hissed back.  
  
"Well I was saying that you would never guess who's back!"  
  
"Alright.....who? Anyone I know?"  
  
"Yeah! It-"  
  
"OH MY GOD! HE'S BACK! OH MY GOD!" Rin was cut off as a near by group of groupies screamed.  
  
(lol a lot of people get cut of a lot in this chaper...lol)  
  
"Oh...no....please don't tell me that Inu-" The one known as Fate's Destiny stated before not being able to finish due to the fact that she was once again, cut off.  
  
(lol see? What did I tell ya? Lol)  
  
"OH MY GOD!! THERE HE IS! THERE HE IS!! INUYASHA!!! INUYASHA!!! OVER HERE!! OVER HERE!!!" The group of groupies shouted as they all finally saw Inuyasha and the school's pervert, Miroku walk into the room  
  
::::::Author:::::: Lol alright....lol another chapter and in less then a month to! Lol yeah! Lol so....what happened to Kagome? Inuyasha has his own FanClub? Miroku a pervert?!?! Find out more next time! Lol that sounded soooo gay...... Lol Anyways......review! and hope you liked it! Lol  
  
Fact thing  
  
Yes. Lol Yes when Inuyasha was there before he moved, he was very popular. One of the most liked 'hotties' in school. Lol he has and had his own fanclub, and can be full of himself. But, he's going to be one of the main people who will help Kagome through everything later. Miroku IS a pervert in this story. There will be NO Kikyo bashing.  
  
That's all for now! Lol review! Reviews make me update....lol 


End file.
